


Healing Hands

by icandrawamoth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Bruises, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Minor Injuries, Missing Scene, Short, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 18:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13529736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: As soon as they arrive at the hideaway, Tycho is taking Wedge's arm and pulling him aside with a frown. “You're hurt.”





	Healing Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Set after chapter thirty-six of Wedge's Gamble; Tycho has just been revealed to the squadron to not have died in the attack on Noquivzor when he and Emtrey fly in to pull them out of an ambush.

As soon as they arrive at the hideaway, Tycho is taking Wedge's arm and pulling him aside with a frown. “You're hurt.”

Wedge feels the corners of his mouth lifting even as a tiny misstep makes him flinch. “Can't slip anything past you.”

Tycho's frown deepens. “Ribs?” he asks, reaching for him, and Wedge sidesteps.

“Broken probably, but I'll live. The others-”

“Are fine,” Tycho says firmly. “Let me bandage those for you.”

Wedge looks over at his people, sees them all in one piece and acquainting themselves with their new surroundings. Finally, he nods and lets Tycho lead him into a bedroom.

His executive officer pulls out a medpac as Wedge gingerly seats himself on the bed and pulls off his jacket and shirt. He barely suppresses a wince as he takes in the dark bruising that mottles his skin.

Then Tycho is beside him, hands practiced and steady as he wraps cloth around Wedge's middle and ties it firmly in place, pausing to murmur apologies every time Wedge shifts uncomfortably. When he's finished, his fingers trail down Wedge's side, splay gently over where he hurts, as of by sheer force of will Tycho can speed his healing.

Wedge sighs softly into the touch. Their work here on Coruscant is important and good, but it's tiring and stressful, too, and they've been separated longer than he likes. Even this is a welcome reprieve.

Tycho meets his gaze, blue eyes soft and warm, and Wedge knows he feels the same. They lean toward each other - then there's a rap at the door.

“Commander?” Corran's voice, insistent.

Wedge sighs as he sits back. “Just a moment, Mr. Horn.” He gives Tycho an apologetic look. “He'll have more questions now that he knows you're alive.”

Tycho makes a face. “What will you tell him?”

“The truth: that you're innocent.” Wedge pulls his clothes back on and stands, then turns back to the bed, bending carefully to cup Tycho's cheek and brush a kiss to his lips. “Thank you,” he murmurs, then he's out the door and back to his duties.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Rock and the Stream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13538496) by [icandrawamoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth)




End file.
